A Very Troublesome Holiday
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Shikamaru hates Valentines day, its far too troublesome... ONESHOT


An: a test on writing a valentine fic for a pairing I dislike

Things were quiet for a very long time before Shikamaru finally dubbed it safe to leave his hiding place in the training academy. It was Valentines day, a day which only ever brought one word from Shikamaru's mouth "troublesome" He muttered to himself as he peeked around a corner to observe the empty hallway.

He ran as fast as he could down the deserted hallway, lest he be seen, and into an empty classroom. He ducked behind a row of desks and sighed to himself. This was a worthless holiday in his opinion. Girls chasing down guys and giving them cards, chocolates, kisses. Now Shikamaru was not necessarily gay, but he certainly didn't have any feelings for the two girls that were currently hunting him down.

Temari and Ino, two of the loudest most annoying women he had ever had the displeasure of meeting, were both searching for him. He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned against the desk just out of view of everything unless you were sitting in the chair right in front of him. He ducked out for a moment to look at the clock hanging on the classroom wall and groaned softly, lest he be heard, he had another eight hours until this miserable holiday was over.

He stiffened up as he heard the rooms door close and soft footsteps approach the desks. He regretted his hiding place immediately, his choice had no escape route and he couldn't even see who was coming into the room.

A face dropped down in front of him, and he jumped up from his position slamming his head into the desk. A hand went up to rub the forming bump as he glared at the intruder. Luckily it wasn't Ino or Temari, because if it had been he would be facing serious consequences for hiding or playing hard to get as they called it, instead Kiba stood grinning at him from about six inches away.

"Hiding from Ino or the mean sand lady?" He asked crunching below the desk with him. Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

"Both," his answer was plain, "What are you doing here Kiba?" He asked slightly annoyed to have his hiding place invaded.

"Hiding, Tenten is trying to kill me." Shikamaru would have asked why if he truly wanted to know but he just wanted to remain hidden until this whole holiday was over. He didn't have to ask why though as Kiba filled him in on the situation, "I kind of hit on her and now Neji thinks she was cheating on him and dumped her, I honestly didn't even know they were dating."

"Yeah, thats because your completely clueless." Shikamaru was not completely oblivious to Kiba's angry glare but instead decided to ignore it eyes focusing on the ground in front of him. Suddenly the door slammed open closed again, and both of them could hear the loud footsteps pounding across the classroom floor.

Suddenly Lee's form came diving under the adjacent desk, as he tried to muffle his breath beneath his very sweaty hands. Shikamaru's hiding place was becoming crowded fast, and he had no doubt that everybody in the village heard Lee's entry. He groaned again hitting his head against the back of the desk.

The door opened and closed again and nearly silent footsteps walked over towards the desks they were under. The three boys held their breath all hoping that the person approaching was not after them. The soft padding of feet stopped just in front of the desks they were behind.

"Kiba-San, Tenten is heading this way." She spoke softly. The voice was recognizable instantly, standing by them was Hinata Hyugga. Shikamaru could hear the lines of obscenities coming from Kiba's mouth as he jumped out the classroom window.

"Lee-san, Sakura is not mad." She added softy, and Shikamaru could practically feel the sigh of relief Lee let out. He got up slowly from behind the desks and walked out of the room, waving back to Hinata as he left.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan!" He yelled cheerily. Shikamaru straightened and kept his eyes to the ground, at least now his hiding place was empty but he did feel he would miss their company by the time eight hours had passed.

A small form crouched behind the desk and scooted in next to him. Hinata leaned against the desk just as he was and sighed. He looked at her face in a questioning manner, searching for a reason to her actions. She sighed softly and returned his gaze.

"Naruto-san wont stop following me." She explained sorrow lacing her voice. Shikamaru felt no pity for the girl, if she couldn't tell him that she wasn't interested she would just have to deal with his persistent chases. He reached up a hand and smacked himself in the head, he hadn't even bothered telling the two girls after him that he wasn't interested, than again who would confront those two angry violent prone women.

"Plus you shouldn't be alone on valentines day." She whispered softly and even right next to her he had trouble hearing her. He shrugged and sunk lower against the desk. He cringed as he heard his name being yelled down the school corridors.

He would have spoke up about the two girls willing to spend the whole day with him, if he hadn't worried about scaring her off, but she was the only tolerable company he had all day.

She was a soft-spoken girl, not very pretty but not entirely ugly, not too smart but not dumb, she was a very agreeable person and he found himself preferring her over any other girl in the village.

They sat for over three hours in companionable silence until finally crawling out from under the desk and stretching out in the abandoned classroom. He was about to sneak out into the school hallway until a soft hand firmly gripped his arm.

"Shikamaru-Kun, will you be my valentine?" Hinata asked cautiously backing up slightly as though he was going to lash out at her for her question. He stopped for a moment pondering his answer, if he said no that would most likely mean much crying and maybe even her total hatred from that point on. If he said yes then he could spend the rest of the day with her and not worry about the other two girls chasing him.

"Yeah, Hinata that is not too troublesome." He replied softly. She smiled at him large hazy eyes filling with warmth as they met his. Shikamaru gently grabbed her hand and led her out of the classroom. This valentines day suddenly seemed a whole lot less troublesome to Shikamaru.

AN: Bleh a shikaHinata fic :( but I had to do it someone emailed me some (in my opinion) crappy advice to stop writers block and I tried it. Anybody else have any idea my bf can't come over today because of all the snow so I'm free to try almost anything...

CrashAKAValerie: Plz Review


End file.
